The Rose Thorn
by PegasusWings
Summary: StoryBrooke is changing and the old world is returning! Remi a teenager has awaited this moment for years. She has always wanted to get to know her true Mother Regina, but when Regina rejects her Remi realises a whole plot was made to forget her. What does Mr Gold have to do with it? Can Remi succeed? and what of Wonderland? Alternates between StoryBrooke and The Enchanted Forest
1. The Dream ends

The Rose Thorn

Chapter 1: The dream ends: Storybrooke

Storybrooke grew silent and eerie although this was uncommon for young Remi the silence and loneliness was normal. She stood staring at the town clock with a burning expression. The larger hand moved ever so slightly and stopped again. Remi smiled to herself, so much was changing in Storybrooke and the old world was beginning to crack through. Remi stood staring intently at the clock her glossy black hair blowing fiercely in the cold wind which drafted an almost electrifying energy through the town. Remi turned and ran down the street and watched as people slowly began to remember their true identities. Remi peeked round the corner and watched as people started to swear revenge on the queen.  
"SNOW!" a voice shouted Remi saw David running to Mary Margret and they both rejoiced as they remembered their once lost identity. Remi had not always remembered her true identity but an accident had provoked her true memories. Remi had fallen down the well and knocked herself unconscious but as the water drifted over her head she slowly began to remember who she was and her true purpose. She was Regina's daughter.

Remi stood still watching and was eager to see if Regina would make an appearance.  
"Of course not" Remi muttered to herself still hiding from sight worried she could be recognised. Remi stayed in the shadows and made her way to the mayor's house and looked thought he bars and watched the shadow of Regina pacing in her window. Remi cautiously looked around and climbed over the gate and silently landed on the other side, she ran quietly up to the house and pulled out a key from her pocket and let herself into the house. She made her way to the living room in which Regina paced by the window. Remi had often ran into her mother in town but she hoped that now she would remember her.  
"What should we do?" Remi asked. At this Regina jumped turned to face her, her eyes full of rage and confusion.  
"Do what exactly?" Regina hissed clenching her fist her eyes burning. Remi backed off confused at her mothers attitude towards her. "Do what?" Regina said growing angrier at the intrusion. Remi fell silent so confused by the reaction.  
"Don't you remember?" Remi choked. Regina stepped closer almost seething.  
"Remember what? That my power is fading on this town?!" Regina snapped. Remi gulped and backed off more.  
"No that I'm your daughter!" She blurted. Regina softened and laughed sarcastically at Remi.  
"Go home and find your true self whilst you still can" Regina said threateningly turning back to face the window. A tear rolled down Remi's cheek.  
"I said go! And don't you ever come here again. I have only one child and his name is Henry and I fear I may have lost him!" Regina barked at her. Remi held back the tears and sighed and left the house shocked at what she had just heard.  
"But the curse has been broken" Remi whispered. Remi listened as she heard a wolf howl in the distance.  
"Red" Remi whispered and ran down the path trying to locate the noise. Remi ran into the centre of the town now losing the location of the howl. Remi sighed and burst into tears at what had happened. Remi leant against a lamppost and slid down it crying.  
"Remi?" a voice whispered. Remi turned and met the gaze a middle aged woman. Remi sighed and remembered her adoptive mother Merida in the other world. Remi nodded. "Oh my sweet Remi" Merida said kneeling down and hugging her tightly. The warm embrace was something Remi had forgotten as the curse had made her homeless. Over Merida's shoulder Remi caught the sight of Mr Gold pulling along a woman towards the toll bridge. Mr Gold looked over to Remi and smiled at her wickedly  
"Its him, it's his fault she doesn't know who I am" Remi whispered angrily watching his every movement. Remi shook off the embrace and stood up slowly glaring at Mr Gold.  
"I'm going to find out" Remi growled.


	2. The Wrong suspect

Chapter 2:The wrong suspect: Enchanted forest

Regina sat looking out of the castle window watching Snow White carefully as she tended to the roses. Regina laughed to herself as young Snow cut her finger on a thorn. Regina turned away from the window and gazed into her mirror and stared upon her reflection. Regina looked down at her small bump of her unborn child and sighed remembering Daniel and how her mother had wickedly killed him for her own twisted gain. Regina clenched her fist in anger and someone seemed to agree and kicked at this. Regina laughed but then fell sad at Daniel's memory, this child was all she had.  
"Remembering the past?" a voice laughed from the darkness. Regina turned and narrowed her eyes as she spotted Rumplestiltskin leaning against the wall.  
"What do you want?" Regina hissed. Rumplestiltskin laughed.  
"Well it has been told through out the land that the queen has, how can I say? Snapped" Rumplestiltskin mocked. Regina sat down and rolled her eyes and laughed wickedly to herself.  
"Well that can't be true" she said uninterested. Rumplestiltskin walked slowly towards her.  
"Well that can't be the kings child can it your majesty?" Rumplestiltskin asked sarcastically laughing pointing at the small bump. Regina clenched her fist again trying to repress her anger.  
"Just a thought dearie" Rumplestiltskin said grinning turning to leave. Regina watched him like a hawk. Rumplestiltskin turned back and smiled and disappeared in a purple glow. Regina sat back in her chair remaining in the darkness worried of Rumplestiltskin's strange visit.

"I have seen the future!" The medicine woman shouted deep in her meditation. The Blue Fairy stood watching her sceptically.  
"Regina is the queen, she has an oath" The Blue Fairy stated. The medicine woman continued to chant to herself the whites of her eyes showing clearly as she delved deeper into the spirit world.  
"Its not her you have to fear" A voice called musically. The Blue Fairy turned and Rumplestiltskin walked forward and stood next to her.  
"You have no business here" The Blue Fairy scolded angrily remembering a recent encounter of theirs. Rumplestiltskin held up his hands.  
"I may not dearie but it is not her majesty that is to be feared" Rumplestiltskin said smiling wickedly. The Blue Fairy narrowed her eyes still not trusting him.  
"She is with child" Rumplestiltskin said laughing. The Blue Fairy nodded.  
"I see" She said easing up. Rumplestiltskin giggled to himself.  
"Perhaps we could save the land if we removed it?" He said darkly. The Blue Fairy sighed confused at Rumplestiltskin's sudden change of heart and looked towards the medicine woman.  
"A purple fog" She hummed. The Blue Fairy looked back to Rumplestiltskin.  
"Perhaps this fog blocking her vision is this child" The Blue Fairy wondered. Rumplestiltskin nodded with a smirk. "What do your propose?" The Blue Fairy asked.  
"Ooh perhaps a simple charm. But we must wait till the child is born" Rumplestiltskin added.


	3. Plan revealed

Chapter 3: Plan revealed: StoryBrooke

Remi stood staring across the road at Mr Gold and watched as he quickly disappeared towards the forest. Remi turned to Merida and smiled and then went to run after him.  
"Where are you going?" Merida shouted after her.  
"I need to sort something" Remi said trying to lie. Merida sighed and nodded knowing she couldn't stop her even if she tried. Remi knowing this turned and continued to run after Mr Gold. Remi ran up the toll bridge laughing at the "R" she had written in-between the T and O.  
"Hey!" Remi shouted after Mr Gold who was limping into the forest with the young woman. Remi quickly lost sight of him and round herself to be frantically running in every direction looking for Mr Gold. After a while Remi found herself at the wishing well and quickly spotted Mr Gold and Remi now realised the young woman with him was Belle. Remi knelt down in a bush and watched the two.  
"What's happening?" Belle hissed looking around nervously as energy seemed to fill the air.  
"I am bringing magic back" Mr Gold said looking down at the well.  
"Why?" Belle asked sounding nervous.  
"Why magic is power" Mr Gold said seriously with a smile. Remi watched in awe as a purple fog shot out of the well and made its way towards StoryBrooke. Remi then decided to jump out the bush and confront Mr Gold.  
"Why can't she remember?" Remi shouted angrily storming up to the pair. Mr Gold played the innocent.  
"Why can't who remember what exactly?" Mr Gold asked with a sigh. Remi stopped in her tracks and stared at him.  
"You know what I am talking about" Remi growled. Mr Gold laughed and Belle looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Why doesn't my own mother know who I am?" Remi asked getting angrier. Mr Gold stepped forward trying to intimidate Remi.  
"Your mother is Merida if I'm not mistaken?" Mr Gold said sarcastically. Remi shook her head trying not to burst into tears.  
"I've always known" Remi hissed. Mr Gold straightened up and stamped his cane on the ground.  
"Well I suppose there is not point in lying anymore since I am in control! But I have to hand it too you dearie, without you this whole ordeal would have been prevented which would not have worked to my advantage" Mr Gold said his tone becoming more like Rumpleskiltskin's. Remi shook her head in disbelief.  
"I don't understand" Remi said confused.  
"Of course you don't dearie, you see I needed a decoy otherwise that darn medicine woman would have seen this whole curse coming and I wanted this to happen and by getting rid of you I helped fool that Blue Fairy into thinking you were the real threat and not your so called mother" Mr Gold said starting to pace as he explained his wicked plan.  
"You planned this?" Remi choked.  
"Correction dearie, I aided it" He said with a dark tone in his voice. "I always knew your mother would want to destroy this world but it would not have happened if she had you and by not having you I caused a distraction. It's purely genius" Mr Gold said with a dark smile. Remi's breathing elevated in shock and anger.  
"I want her to remember me!" Remi shouted tears rolling down her cheek. Mr Gold nodded.  
"Trust me she has no time for you, her heart is consumed with revenge and it does not care for family. How do you think this curse happened?" Mr Gold said pointing at her. Belle stood nervously looking between the two. Her eyes welled up as she heard Remi's painful story.  
"Trust you?" Remi spat her face drenched with tears. Mr Gold shrugged.  
"You know now" He said disinterested. He then gently touched Belle's arm and turned her away to go back to town. Remi stood rigid with shock. Belle turned back and looked at Remi her eyes full of sympathy.  
"Curses can always be broken" Belle whispered at Remi. At this Remi looked up and nodded and began to devise a plan.


	4. Darkness

_Chapter 4: Darkness: Enchanted Forest 

Rumpleskiltskin stood outside the castle grounds watching the queens light turn off in her bed chambers. He smiled to himself and giggled as he thought about his dark plan  
"Soon" He whispered.

A few months passed and Regina was close to term. Regina sat in her bed chambers alone, the king being away on business. Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror and unclipped her hair which fell effortlessly. Regina slowly began to undo her plat sighing at her boredom. Although she did not love the king she still missed his company. Regina laughed to herself when she suggested going to talk to Snow White but she quickly realised she was not that desperate.  
"Perhaps I could help?" Rumpleskiltskin asked coming once again out of the darkness. Regina rolled her eyes.  
"You need to wear a bell around your neck" Regina mused. Rumplestiltskin's smile faded as Regina mocked him.  
"Close to term are we?" Rumpleskiltskin asked studying Regina. Regina stared at Rumpleskiltskin saying nothing.  
"Its none of your business" Regina said darkly.  
"Ahh but it is" Rumpleskiltskin said stepping forward, Regina stood up to defend herself.  
"Is that a threat?" Regina asked flexing her fingers and narrowing her eyes. Rumplestiltskin smiled and stepped closer, now the two were face to face. Rumplestiltskin smiled and looked down at Regina's bulge. Regina's eyes snapped down trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
"Leave now" Regina said through gritted teeth. Rumplestiltskin stepped back and started to walk away. Regina then started to relax as Rumplestiltskin stepped away. Rumplestiltskin smiled to himself and his hand started to glow an eerie purple, he concealed this from Regina.  
"I apologise for this dearie" He said simply. Regina stood confused.  
"For what?" Regina asked becoming nervous although she did not want to show it. Rumplestiltskin smiled.  
"This!" He shouted and quickly turned and with his glowing hand jabbed Regina's bulge. At this Regina fell to her knees screaming out in pain grasping her stomach. Regina was now reduced to a heap on the floor.  
"What have you done to me?!" Regina cried out gritting her teeth at the immense pain. Rumplestiltskin folded his arms and knelt down to her.  
"It all part of the plan" Rumplestiltskin said calmly putting his hand on Regina's forehead. Regina stared up at his tears rolling down her eyes due to the pain.  
"This will help things to come" Rumplestiltskin said in a sickly comforting tone.  
"But you won't remember a thing" He whispered in her ear nastily. Regina's eyes widened and she fell backwards on the floor. She tried to raise her arm to strike him with magic but Rumplestiltskin simply stood on her arm with his foot and tutted shaking his head.  
"I would conserve your energy, your majesty" He said sarcastically. Regina sighed and screwed her face up at the pain.  
"Help me, I'm going into labour" She pleaded becoming tired but still gritting her teeth at the pain. Rumplestiltskin nodded.  
"Oh I will, if I wanted to do the job properly I would kill the child. But I believe it deserves a chance" Rumplestiltskin said coldly. Regina shook her head.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked still with a pleading tone.  
"In time dearie" He said darkly patting her head.

Some time passed and Regina sat leaning against her bed screaming in agony. Rumplestiltskin checked to see the child's condition.  
"Not long" He whispered to himself. Regina started to blackout occasionally with the loss of energy and the pain.  
"Guards!" Regina tried to call but her voice had become hoarse and weak. Rumplestiltskin tapped Regina.  
"Focus" He hissed. Regina began to cry exposing her weakness to Rumplestiltskin.  
"You can push" Rumplestiltskin said fiercely. Regina rested her head back too tired to move. Rumplestiltskin grew impatient.  
"I said push! Unless you want the child to die" He said harshly. Regina shook her head and tried with all her might to push.  
"Keep going" Rumplestiltskin said seriously focusing on the child. Regina gave one last push with all her remaining strength. Regina lay back dazed occasionally blacking out. She listened and the heard the piercing cries of her child. She smiled softly until she saw Rumplestiltskin holding the child.  
"It's a girl" Rumplestiltskin said to Regina. "Not that it matters to you" He continued. Rumplestiltskin's hand glowed purple again and he swiftly cut the umbilical cord and gently set the baby down. Regina began to cry again with exhaustion. Rumplestiltskin picked up Regina and set her on the bed and checked her over for any tears or unexplained bleeding.  
"You'll be just fine" He said in his sickly comforting tone.  
"Please" Regina whispered grabbing at Rumplestiltskin as he turned from her.  
"The king will realise the child is missing" Regina whispered getting weak.  
"Not if the Blue Fairy has done her job" Rumplestiltskin said. Regina's eyes fluttered as she began to drift off. Rumplestiltskin nodded as Regina's hand dropped. He then pulled a small vile from his jacket which contained a fine dust and began to whisper some words and tipped out the fine powder which began to waft around the room. Rumplestiltskin put his hand over his nose and mouth and backed away as the dust began to spread through the entire castle. He watched as Regina breathed it in and some disappeared under the door. Rumplestiltskin smiled and turned to pick up the child and held her securely. He grabbed the child's hand softly and made her wave to Regina and he started to glow purple again and with the baby he disappeared out of the room. Regina turned in her sleep murmuring to herself as her memories started to drift away from her.


	5. The Cat Smiles

Chapter 5: The Cat Smiles: StoryBrooke

Remi sat with her head between her knees crying quietly to herself.  
"That's not the Remi I know!" A voice scolded. Remi lifted her head up and looked around recognising the voice.  
"Chester, stop playing around" Remi said becoming serious. Suddenly a teenage boy jumped out of a tree near to Remi. His movements were almost cat like and he almost bounced over to Remi silently and gracefully. Chester sat and grinned at Remi trying to make her laugh, Chester was a childhood friend but he had always felt like so much more to Remi.  
"Stop smiling" Remi said feeling instantly uplifted by her best friend but still trying to be serious. Chester laughed.  
"Well we both know that's not gonna stop" Chester said winking.  
"But now I remember I guess I miss my feline form" Chester said looking up at the dark night sky that broke through the trees. Remi nodded wiping the tears from her face. Chester turned to her and wiped some she missed with his sleeve.  
"Magic is coming back" Chester continued "I can feel it in my soul" He said looking around reacting to every single noise much like a cat. Remi looked him up and down as Chester listened carefully to some branches snapping. It sounded like a deer trying to hide in the bushes nearby.  
"What do you remember exactly?" Remi whispered. Chester smiled again without realising, he ran his fingers through his glossy brown hair with black highlights.  
"Well I remember being a lot closer to the ground and you nick naming me The Cheshire Cat for some odd reason" He joked raising his eyebrows playfully. Remi couldn't help but smile at him.  
"I remember first meeting you" He said nudging Remi. "It's all coming back to me, I remember you walking down that lonely forest path and I walked straight into the middle of it stopping you in your tracks" Chester said smiling once again. Remi nodded.  
"Yes and I smiled at you!" Remi said excited now forgetting her sorrow of the previous stand-off with Mr Gold. Chester nodded.  
"And I smiled back" He mused in a joking tone. Remi laughed.  
"And how bizarre I thought a smiling cat was" She said in a soft tone.  
"Your reaction was even greater when I said hello" Chester said with a wink. Remi giggled. Remi then saddened.  
"You were the only one who wasn't affected by what Mr Gold did" Remi said. Chester nodded his grin disappearing.  
"I'm an other worlder" He said in a comforting tone placing his hand on Remi's. Remi nodded  
"You asked me about her" Remi said thinking of Regina. "Because you had seen her in Wonderland" Remi said.  
"You look too much like her. I had to ask" Chester said his smile growing again.  
"But you're much more interesting" He said.  
"You only proved my suspicions" Remi said turning away from Chester. Chester nodded and then gritted his teeth together as a pain ran down his back. Remi turned again as she heard him exhale in distress.  
"Looks like the cats out of the bag" Chester said trying to make a joke.  
"It's because magic is returning" He said. "I'm changing back into a cat" He said holding up his hand and studying it. He then looked into Remi's eyes and Remi gasped as she noticed his pupils had widened much more like a cats. Chester got up as he heard her gasp and he climbed back up the tree and perched on a branch. Remi grew sad and looked down and kicked the dirt on the ground.  
"But I don't want you to change" She whispered sadly. Chester stood up tall on the branch and howled pretending to be a wolf.  
"So what are your plans?" He asked swinging on the branch. Remi shrugged.  
"I want to know my true mother" She said simply. Chester nodded.  
"You know I'm gonna help you" He said kindly. Remi smiled at this.  
"With magic coming back I'll be a creature of power and by the sounds of things you need all the help you can get" He said almost purring at the idea. Remi nodded.  
"Perhaps I will have magic?" Remi asked. Chester nodded.  
"It's a possibility" He said honestly, "Your mother has it" He said looking down at her. "Look around you Remi the world is changing, even the trees feel different" Chester said stroking the trunk of the tree. Remi sighed.  
"She didn't even know who I was" Remi said. "She looked straight through me" She said turning to a whisper. Chester looked down at Remi with a sympathetic look.  
"We'll make her remember. It's my promise to you" He said confidently his eyes glittering with kindness. Remi smiled and felt her cheeks begin to blush. Deep inside her she felt a rush of emotions and her heart began to pound heavily as she stared deep into Chester's eyes. Chester climbed down from the tree at Remi's reaction and stood close to her and stared deep into her soul. The air around them became warm and comforting; it felt safe, somehow right once again. Chester stroked the side of Remi's face and then gently leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss blazed like a warm fire in Remi's lips and she felt herself pull closer to him almost like a magnet, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of their two beating hearts feeling like one as their chests touched. The two broke from the kiss and once more looked at each other.  
"The most powerful magic lies within the soul" Chester whispered sweetly holding Remi's face in his hands. "Regina will remember you" He said.


	6. A Lonely Child

Chapter 6: A lonely child: Enchanted Forest.

Rumplestiltskin appeared on the lonely dusty road near the forest. He gently held up the young child in front of him who squirmed uncomfortably.  
"You remind me of my own Baelfire" He said looking at the small infant. He smiled and set the baby down on some hay outside a small cabin and knelt down next to her.  
"But by disposing of you I can see him again. We just need to wait for you mothers revenge on this place" He whispered. The baby grasped his finger tightly and Rumplestiltskin laughed at this and was soon filled with memories of his own son. But that small light was beginning to fade in his soul. Rumplestiltskin stood back up and nodded one last time to the child, he then disappeared in the eerie purple glow of his. The baby began to cry as he disappeared fearing being lonely. At this sound a young woman came out of the small cabin and stood over the crying child and smiled sympathetically and picked her up and cradled her looking around for the parent.  
"You're all alone" The woman whispered. "I'm Merida" She whispered holding the child close to her. Merida looked at the child  
"Do you have a name?" She pondered to herself. "Well I'll think of one" she said turning to go back into the cabin.

A few years passed and young Remi sat on the cart outside the small cabin looking around at the warm summer's day. Remi was a lonely child and didn't have any friends as the next village was almost 3 miles away.  
"Remi?" Merida called. Remi hid herself in the hay in the cart trying to avoid chores. Merida walked around to the front of the cart and folded her arms looking at the pile of hay.  
"Remi" she said in a more serious tone. Slowly Remi rose from the pile of hay with a grin on her face. Merida kept her arms folded and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to town, would you like to come?" Merida asked. Remi sighed.  
"I'm ok, can't I just stay here?" Remi asked. Merida unfolded her arms.  
"Will you be ok on your own?" Merida asked, Remi nodded and Merida sighed.  
"I'm not sure" Merida said sceptically. "I suppose its ok as long as you milk the cow and collect the eggs from the chickens" Merida said smiling.  
"Of course" Remi said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
"Ok then" Merida said leaning down and kissing Remi on the head.  
"I'll be back in a few hours" Merida said climbing up onto her horse, she patted the horse's side and blew a kiss to Remi as she began to ride off down the path. Remi waved until she was out of sight. Remi sighed and considering doing her chores but decided to go exploring against her mothers wishes. Remi went exploring in the large forest and found herself on a dusty path. The forest was silent and Remi felt incredibly lonely. Remi kicked a stone along the path waiting for something exciting to happen. Suddenly Remi looked up when she heard the bushes rustling. In her defence Remi picked up a branch and armed herself, she backed away from the bush watching it carefully. The bush then rustled some more and a small tabby cat jumped out from it and stared directly at Remi. Its eyes were a sapphire blue and it seemed to have some intelligence about its stare. Remi dropped the stick not wanting to spook it. Remi smiled at the cat, the cat sat down still watching Remi and then grinned itself. Remi squeaked with surprise.  
"Hello" The cat purred still grinning. Remi stood shocked even talking animals were surprising in the Enchanted Forest.  
"Hello" Remi whispered nervously. The cat nodded and began to clean its paw. "I'm Remi" Remi said stepping closer carefully, the cat smiled again.  
"Chester" He said. "Lovely to meet your acquaintance" He said politely. Remi smiled.  
"I've never met a talking cat before" Remi said honestly. Chester nodded again.  
"Many won't have" Chester said cunningly whilst playing with his swishing tail. He then looked around.  
"You seem like a trustworthy person, can you keep a secret?" He whispered stepping closer to Remi. Remi nodded and knelt down next to him.  
"I'm not from this world" Chester whispered looking round again. Remi nodded.  
"Then where are you from?" She whispered also looking round.  
"Another world, it has been known to be called Wonderland. Do you know of it?" Chester asked. Remi shook her head not knowing. Chester smiled again.  
"Good then my reputation does not follow me here" He said with a laugh.  
"Some people are looking for me" He said nervously. Remi looked around.  
"Why?" She asked. Chester sighed.  
"I stole something" He said honestly in a tone which made Remi believe he was not happy with his actions.  
"May I say you look familiar" Chester added squinting at Remi. Remi tilted her head to one side.  
"Who do I look like?" She asked. Chester almost shrugged.  
"Someone I had seen running around Wonderland with who we like to call the Mad Hatter" Chester said emphasising the word mad. Remi shook her head.  
"I don't know" She said.  
"She goes by the name Regina" Chester said in a questioning tone. Remi looked around more nervously.  
"You mean the queen?" Remi hissed. Chester shook his head.  
"I don't know who she is" Chester said. "You just look very much like her" He said in a curious tone.


	7. On the cards

Chapter 7: On the cards: StoryBrooke

Remi stared into Chester's eyes thinking of their first meeting. She smiled at him as he went to hold her hand.  
"Besides tomorrow is another day" Chester whispered looking towards the direction of town. "Come on lets go" Chester said. Remi nodded and squeezed his hand and the two walked slowly back to town.

The two got back to town and Remi looked around confused as the town had become empty. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Chester also looked around and shrugged  
"I'm not sure" He said curiously. Remi then noticed Grannies café' was still open.  
"Perhaps they are there" Remi said pointing to it. Chester nodded  
"Perhaps" He agreed. The two walked over to Grannies and stood outside it and peered through the window. Remi's suspicions were correct, the towns people stood angrily in the café' and they appeared to be having some kind of meeting. Remi pointed to Merida when she spotted her, who sat anxiously waiting for Remi to return.  
"So what happens now?" Remi asked in her own thoughts. Chester turned to Remi  
"What?" He asked. Remi looked up at him  
"Well now I have a mother again are we no longer homeless?" Remi asked sighing. Chester shrugged.  
"I think we were only made homeless as the curse had no place for us. I mean I don't exist in this world and well to Regina neither do you" Chester said trying not to upset Remi with the truth. Remi nodded and looked back to Merida.  
"Why am I pursuing this?" Remi asked. "I have a life once again with Merida, surely that's enough?" She continued. Chester sighed.  
"You deserve to know" Chester said honestly.  
"There is no way of finding out" Remi whispered turning away from the window and walking away.  
"Well it's along shot but I think I have an idea" Chester said stopping Remi in her tracks. Remi turned slowly to face Chester.  
"How?" She asked. Chester sighed.  
"Well if we could get back to Wonderland then maybe we could have a chance at obtaining something to help Regina break whatever curse is preventing her from remembering you" Chester said. Remi smiled.  
"Really?" She asked sounding more optimistic. Chester nodded.  
"But its getting back that's the problem" Chester said. Remi nodded.  
"I heard something about having to have a hat?" Remi asked. Chester's eyes snapped up at this, he shook his head slowly and began to smile once again.  
"Oh there are many more ways to get there, how do you think I got out?" Chester said devilishly. Remi stepped closer to him.  
"I'm listening" She said. Chester stood up straight and folded his arms and smiled.  
"Ever heard of the saying 'down the rabbit hole'?" Chester asked. Remi nodded.  
"Sure it means you've gone crazy" Remi said. Chester nodded.  
"Or it means you've fallen into Wonderland" Chester said grinning much more. Remi smiled too.  
"So we need to look for a rabbit hole?" Remi asked. Chester shook his head.  
"Not just any rabbit hole" Chester said. Remi nodded again.  
"Okay but if we do find it, what are we looking for?" She asked.  
"We are looking for a thing called the 'looking glass', its said to reflect a persons true self and I think that it will be able to break this curse on Regina" Chester said thoughtfully. Remi smiled and threw her arms around him.  
"You see this is why I love you" She said squeezing him tightly. Chester smiled.  
"You love me?" He asked. Remi nodded.  
"Without a doubt" She whispered.


	8. A Princess In My Eyes

Chapter 8: A princess in my eyes: Enchanted Forest

Remi and Chester walked down the path together talking.  
"So you really think I look like the queen?" Remi asked. Chester nodded his blue sapphire eyes full of sincerity.  
"You really do" Chester said seriously. Remi nodded.  
"Although I love my mother I still feel that I don't fit in. Plus my mother is ginger" Remi laughed. Chester laughed too.  
"Well what about your father?" Chester asked. Remi fell silent and shrugged.  
"I never knew him; I assumed he died in the ogre wars. I never wanted to ask in case it upset my mother" Remi sad with a sigh. Chester nodded again and began to focus on a butterfly. Remi kicked at the ground creating a small cloud of dust. Chester pounced at the butterfly and missed, he then sat down his tail swishing energetically.  
"Maybe you should do some digging" Chester said turning to look at Remi. Remi shrugged again and sat down on a rock.  
"But how?" She asked. Chester walked over to her and too sat on the rock and started to think.  
"Well why don't you say that you've often wondered why your friends have fathers but not you?" Chester said. Remi shook her head.  
"She'd know that I was lying, I don't have any friends" Remi said sadly. Chester lay down sunning himself in the sun that broke through the trees.  
"Hmmm" He pondered his tail flicking in thought as if it had a mind of its own. Remi and Chester sat together for a while thinking of a possible plan. After a while Chester jumped up panicked.  
"Guards!" He hissed his eyes wide and full of worry. Remi instinctively grabbed Chester and put him under her cloak and sat back down on the rock.  
"What are you doing?!" Chester whispered squirming a lot.  
"Be quiet" Remi hissed at him.  
"You'll get in trouble if they find me!" Chester whispered. Remi smiled.  
"Maybe then they'll take me to the queen!" Remi said snapping her fingers at the thought.  
"No, you'll get a one way trip to the dungeons; the queen does not concern herself with things like that!" Chester hissed becoming agitated. Remi folded her arms and sure enough seconds later two of the queen's guards stepped into the clearing and onto the path. They both marched up to Remi threateningly.  
"You there girl! Have you seen this?" One of the guards asked. The other held up a poster of a wanted poster with an image of Chester. Remi shook her head keeping her arms firmly folded.  
"I haven't" She said. The guard narrowed his eyes but nodded his head.  
"Well if you do, capture him by order of the queen" The guard said with a stern expression and handed Remi the poster. Remi nodded obediently still not standing or unfolding her arms. At this the guards nodded at each other and continued to march further into the forest. After they were out of sight Chester wriggled in the cloak and poked his head out of the top staring in the direction of the guards.  
"Idiots" He sneered with a laugh and began to grin again. Remi stood up and shook her cloak. But Chester climbed up and sat on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, but why help me?" Chester asked rubbing his head on Remi's cheek.  
"Isn't that what friends do?" Remi asked with a smile. Chester looked down at this.  
"Of course but I wouldn't know, you see I have a lot of enemies" He said.  
"Unless you count the March Hare and the Dormouse. But they probably wouldn't agree" Chester said trailing off into his own thoughts. Remi looked down at the poster.  
"Hmmm they didn't get a very good likeness" Chester joked peering at the image. Remi laughed and then grew serious.  
"Why do they want you?" She asked. Chester stopped smiling.  
"It's just a misunderstanding" He mused.  
"You said you stole something" Remi said. Chester coughed awkwardly.  
"Did I say steal? I meant they thought I stole something" He said clearing up his tracks. Remi nodded sceptically.  
"Well it seems you need a home anyway" She said and stood up throwing the poster on the ground with Chester still balancing on her shoulder.  
"Really?" Chester asked. "I don't want to get you into trouble" He said sweetly. Remi shook her head.  
"You won't and besides I like you" She said and started to walk home.

"Remi!" a voice shouted. Remi gingerly came out of the forest clearing and met the frantic shouts of Merida who had arrived home early. She turned and spotted Remi. At this Chester disappeared back into Remi's cloak.  
"Where have you been young lady?!" Merida shouted angrily.  
"I'm sorry!" Remi blurted. Merida frowned but came and hugged Remi strongly.  
"I thought something had happened. Did you hear that the king died?" Merida asked stroking Remi's hair.  
"Really?" Remi asked. Merida nodded.  
"There are guards everywhere, it seems the queen has started to take control as the sole ruler" Merida said with a worried tone. "And they are bullying everyone" She continued.  
"Is that why you did not get to town?" Remi asked. Merida nodded.  
"I didn't want to risk it, besides what have you been doing in the forest?" Merida asked. Remi fell silent. "Well?" Merida pressed. At this Chester peered out of Remi's cloak and gave the most innocent 'meow' he could do.  
"I see" Merida laughed stroking Chester's head. Chester began to purr. Remi laughed at Chester's acting skills and looked at him. Chester caught her looking and winked with one eye.  
"Can I keep him?" Remi asked. Merida laughed still stroking him. "I don't know" Merida said.  
"Please, he's a good friend for me" Remi said sadly playing on Merida's heartstrings. Merida then sighed and nodded giving in not being able to resist Remi.  
"Okay but I want you to clean your boots before coming in and I sincerely hope he is house trained" Merida said and turned to disappear back into the cabin. Remi grinned when Merida was out of sight.  
"Nice acting" Remi remarked. Chester bowed gracefully and grinned.  
"You too, you can definitely see the queen in you. You have her attitude" Chester said. Remi smiled made her way into the cabin. The cabin was homely and small but it had a comforting warm glow from the fire. Chester smiled.  
"Not bad" he whispered ensuring Merida did not hear him. Remi nodded.  
"Its home" she said simply. Remi then opened a small door and made her way into what was her bedroom which was small but quaint. Chester jumped off Remi's shoulders and onto the bed. He then climbed up the window ledge and sat down obediently.  
"So tell me about Wonderland" Remi said sitting down. Chester grinned once again.  
"Hmmm where to start" He said his tail almost going into the shape of a question mark. The two talked for hours and Chester explained how the two worlds were parallel and how he was almost seen as a fugitive.  
"That's amazing" Remi said after a while. Chester smiled.  
"It is" He said.  
"So what can you do?" Remi asked Chester laughed.  
"I'm not a magician Remi and besides our magic differs to your world's magic" He said. Remi's smile began to fade and seeing this Chester jumped up next to the oil lamp.  
"But there is this" He said blowing out the lamp. In the darkness Remi watched as Chester's eyes began to glow and his teeth were also luminous.  
"Its part of my act if you say" Chester said and grinned showing his glowing pearly white teeth.  
"Wow" Remi said speechless. Chester laughed his eyes dancing in the darkness.  
"Can you do anything?" He asked. Remi sighed.  
"Nope I'm positively boring" She said sadly and relit the oil lamp.  
" I don't think you are, I mean anyone who has the guts to lie to the guards is not boring at all!" Chester said. Remi smiled.  
"You really think so?" Remi asked. Chester nodded.  
"I know so" He said his grin reappearing.


	9. Love is never lost, only found

Chapter 9:Love is never lost, only found: StoryBrooke

Remi stormed her way down Main Street excitedly. Chester barely kept up,  
"Listen Remi, I don't know how to get back!" Chester shouted after her. Remi still continued walking ignoring Chester.  
"Remi!" Chester shouted. "We need magic!" Chester shouted again desperately trying to get her attention. Remi still ignored him now running back towards the forest. Chester pounced and grabbed her. It seemed his reflexes were changing again. Remi turned and faced Chester at this conceiting defeat.  
"We have magic, its being returned" Remi said simply rolling her eyes at Chester. Chester sighed.  
"But-" He began. Suddenly he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor limply. At this Remi dropped to her knees with him her eyes filling with tears.  
"Chester!" She shouted sounding panicked her hands shaking and tears uncontrollably rolling from her eyes. Chester's face grimaced as a pain seemed to jolt through him.  
"No" Remi whimpered as she watched Chester's pained face.  
"Come on Remi, its not that bad" Chester said through gritted teeth. Remi snivelled and shook her head.  
"But I -" She whispered and then stopped not wanting to make this moment any more difficult. Chester leant his head on Remi's lap and nuzzled it with his nose.  
"I know" he whispered and gently kissed her knee. Remi's face was full of sorrow as she watched Chester struggle more with his pain. _**Come on Remi just tell him how you feel**__. _A voice whispered angrily inside her. Remi sighed and put her hand on Chester's cheek and traced her finger gently.  
Chester looked up into Remi's eyes his eyes now becoming that stronger blue sapphire colour. He then placed his own hand and Remi's cheek and Remi tilted her head into his palm, closing her eyes as she did this. Chester smiled and then choked at the pain.  
"I love you!" Remi shouted giving into what her body was screaming on the inside. Chester smiled. "I don't want you to change back. Because I can't love you like I can now!" Remi confessed bursting into tears. A tear rolled down Chester's face and he nodded along slowly.  
"And I love you" He whispered. Remi smiled through her blurred vision. The two then leant in and kissed tenderly. Remi felt the same magnetic pull towards Chester as she did before. _**Could this be true love?**_ She asked herself. Soaking Chester's face in her tears. Chester seemed to answer the question with his eyes as he stared soulfully into Remi's. Remi smiled and kissed him more fiercely stroking his face. Chester smiled, his body suddenly convulsed and he jumped off Remi and knelt on all fours gritting his teeth at the pain. Remi cried sadly and looked to the floor as Chester's body cracked as he changed back into his cat form. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated and changed to be more like a cats. His teeth became sharper and he started to shrink becoming more like the size of a cat. His flop of hair on his forehead grew and covered his whole body and settled in the stripes and spots of typical cats markings. Remi sighed and looked up through her long eye lashes when the transformation was over. Through her blurred vision she stared at the small cat she knew as a child, a part of her smiled whilst her heart still wept.  
The cat stood on all fours and smiled at Remi trying to lift her spirits.  
"Its me Remi" He said stepping forward. Remi nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest cradling them.  
"I know" her voice was now a whisper and she watched Chester carefully as he came up to her and rubbed round her legs purring. Remi's heart was heavy and she tried to hold back the tears, Chester being human was the only part of the curse that Remi enjoyed. Chester looked up at Remi purring loudly in her presence.  
"I'm still your Chester, just smaller" He whispered leaning his head on Remi's legs as he did before. "And furrier" He said trying to joke.  
Remi smiled and nodded.  
"My sweet Chester" She said ruffling his head.  
"I love you" He said smiling once again. Remi smiled and wiped away the tears.  
"I would do anything for you, even try and find a way to be human" Chester said turning serious. Remi smiled again.  
"But you love being a cat" She said. Chester seemed to shrug.  
"I love you more Remi, so much more" He said his tail going up in the air. Remi picked him up and hugged him.  
"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked. Remi looked up and met the gaze of Sherriff Swan. Chester turned in Remi's embrace and also looked at the Sherriff.  
"I'm fine" Remi almost snapped seething at the 'so called' saviour who was around to destroy her mother. Sherriff Swan narrowed her eyes sensing the tension and seemed to stand back from them.  
"Okay I was just checking you see some people are losing their heads over this whole ordeal" Sherriff Swan said trying to joke nervously. Chester began to growl as he sensed Remi's growing irritation. "God you look just like…" Sherriff Swan began  
she then shook her head and then shrugged giving a weak smile and turned to walk away as she sensed that Remi was not the 'friendly' kind.  
"Its her Chess" Remi said her eyes still fixed on Sherriff Swan.  
"Isn't she supposed to be the saviour?" Chester asked.  
"The saviour is out to kill my mother" Remi said her face filled with revenge but also uncertainty.  
"Perhaps we should go after her" Remi suggested. Chester shook his head.  
"I think your mother's already planning that" Chester said seriously nodding towards the mayor's mansion.


	10. Recognition

Chapter 10: Recognition: Enchanted Forest

Remi ran through the corn fields with Chester close on her tail.  
"Remi slow down" He wailed his little legs not being able to keep up. Remi laughed and continued running. She then decided to hide within the field. Chester slowed when he realised this grinning at the game afoot.  
"Come on Remi, I'm a cat I can't be fooled by your tricks" Chester teased growing hesitant at the lack of a reply. He then stopped and looked around carefully his ears rotating like radars for any sudden sound. Remi sat near him in the corn silently waiting for her moment. Chester then turned away from her and she seized her opportunity.  
"Boo!" She shouted jumping onto Chester. Chester's eyes widened and he tried to run.  
"Remi!" He hissed clearly not amused. Remi burst into a fit of giggles at his expression.  
"Oh I'm only joking Chess!" She teased. Chester then smiled and nodded.  
Suddenly a thundering noise filled the air and Chester with caution jumped up onto Remi's shoulders  
"What's that?!" Remi asked panicked. Chester looked around carefully.  
"It sounds like horses. But a lot of them" Chester said now on edge. Remi panicked.  
"Do you think they're guards?" She asked. Chester continued listening.  
"It sounds too formal for guards" Chester said studying the order of the hooves. Remi nodded now starting to relax. She then ran to the end of the field and lay down hiding watching the horses pass.  
"They are guards" Remi whispered. Chester hid in her cloak again not wanting to be spotted.  
"It looks like a march" Chester whispered back. Remi nodded  
"But what for?" She asked. Suddenly she spotted a very elegant looking black stallion and riding it was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair fell effortlessly and was chocolate brown, her eyes glittered in the pale sunlight and her lips were full and red. She wore and elegant black dress which fitted her well and a crown sat delicately upon her head. Remi gasped and Chester sighed realising that Remi knew who she was.  
"Is that?" Remi stuttered. Chester nodded hiding further in Remi's cloak as The Queen passed.  
"She's beautiful" Remi said breathlessly. Chester groaned to himself.  
"You think she's my mother?" Remi asked. Chester peeped his head out slightly to look at Remi in the eyes.  
"Can't you see it?" Chester asked gazing upon Remi's face. Remi smiled and Chester looked upon her features. She too had Glossy chocolate brown hair, her lips were full and red and she had an extremely similar bone structure. All except the eyes were the same. Chester looked into Remi's eyes. They were brown but not like the queens. Chester pondered why. He then realised that Remi was now running in the direction to the forest.  
"Wait what are you doing?!" Chester shrieked. Remi was running with a grin on her face.  
"That's my mother!" Remi shouted excitedly. "I'm going to tell her!" She exclaimed. Chester's eyes widened.  
"You can't! I mean not that I don't want you to but I think if she knew she would have come looking for you! Its not like women can forgetting having children, If you know what I mean. You see its only men that really forget!" Chester shouted trying to plead with Remi. Remi ignored Chester and jumped over a fallen tree trunk and continued to run to the edge of the forest watching the glimpses of the horses in the queen's march. She then slid herself down the bank and spotted several people stood to the side of the road with their heads bowed.  
"Bow to your queen!" A guard shouted angrily at an elderly man. Remi made her way to the side of the road.  
"Remi listen to me! You can't do this" Chester said trying to be a voice of reason.  
"Why not?" Remi hissed looking out for the queen. Chester sighed.  
"Well she's just lost the king and besides you can't get close to her without the guards slaughtering you" Chester hissed back. Remi nodded at this and Chester breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I want her to look upon me with her own eyes" Remi said.  
"Perhaps then she'll know" Remi suggested. Chester couldn't disprove the theory.  
"Well I'm going to go and hide in the clearing, trust me the queen does not want to see me. We aren't exactly friends" Chester said jumping off Remi's shoulder. He then scampered into the bushes. The queen was now at level with Remi and Remi smiled trying to catch the queen's attention. Remi looked in the pocket of her cloak and found a rose she had picked earlier for Merida. She then subconsciously handed it to the queen hoping for recognition.  
"Thank you dear" The queen said with a wicked but elegant smile taking the rose from Remi, her hand brushed Remi's and Remi smiled at the contact although she seemed to look through Remi. Remi's smile faded at this. The queen continued to ride off, she then looked back at Remi seeming to recognise her face but unsure of why. Remi sighed as her plan failed and watched as the march left.

Chester walked around in the clearing waiting for Remi grumbling to himself. Suddenly he heard twigs breaking and this made him stand on edge.  
"Remi?" He whispered. Looking around  
"Well I've been looking for you" a voice said. Chester turned to see a guard walk out of a bush. Chester's eyes widened and he began to back off his tail went in-between his legs nervously.  
"Your powers here as useless cat so don't try and run" The guard threatened.


	11. Brother?

Chapter 11: Brother? : StoryBrooke

**This chapter if for you Evilregal since you asked so nicely! **

Remi sat on the pavement hugging Chester tightly. He purred gently into her chest.  
"Where should we sleep?" Remi asked muffled her face buried in Chester's fur. Chester shrugged.  
"We could go back to the cabin" He whispered. Remi nodded and began to think fondly of the old broken shed which had given them shelter in the most harshest of winters.  
"Or Granny's diner?" Chester whispered looking back to the diner with its lights still on. Remi sighed.  
"Well I guess they'll be giving out free food as they pathetically console themselves" Remi whispered darkly. Her stomach seemed to rumble in agreement, she never usually noticed hunger. Remi stood up placing Chester on her shoulders alike their favourite past times and made her way over to the diner. Remi breathed to herself and then with courage opened the door. Immediately the entire population of the diner turned to look at her. Remi smiled awkwardly and Chester started to act more cat like. Merida stood up from her seat and flung her arms round Remi mumbling into her hair. Remi smiled and patted Merida. Remi then sat down in a booth trying not to meet the gaze of the staring occupant. Chester looked around as he heard awkward whispers about Remi's appearance. He groaned quietly to himself and hearing this Remi stroked him for comfort. Remi looked up at the person sat across from her through her long eye lashes. She was surprised to see The Mayors son Henry staring at her intently biting his lip as if in deep thought.  
"Hello" He suddenly said with an inquisitive and intrusive tone. Remi smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Wow you really look familiar" he said leaning forward onto the table on his elbows. Remi now lifted her head up fully looking at him. Henry gasped slightly as he seemed to see a likeness. "You look like..." He whispered. Remi arched an eyebrow waiting to hear it. Henry looked around and leaned in further.  
"My mom" He whispered trying not alarm others nearby. Remi looked to her side watching Sherriff Swan, who too was watching her intently after their previous encounter.  
"Oh really?" Remi asked trying not to give anything away. Chester growled quietly warning Remi not to divulge any information, especially to a kid.  
"Yeah, everything but the eyes" Henry said cocking his head to one side. Remi smiled flashing her teeth. Henry gasped slightly as he indeed noticed this expression. Remi stayed silent. Chester eyed the two carefully, his tail swishing as he worried about what Henry was thinking. Remi then reverted to a smirk and watched as her 'brother' tried to figure out his accusation. Chester nudged Remi still warning her.  
"You should treat her better" Remi said to Henry quietly but sternly. Henry's eyes widened slightly and he looked around to see if anyone was listening.~  
"My mom?" He whispered. Remi nodded leaning in closer.  
"She loves you, but you're so hung up on what she did. It was before your time, just let it go" Remi said all trace of humour gone from her face. Chester's face looked panicked as he watched Henry take in what Remi had just said.  
"But she's evil" Henry hissed. Remi frowned at this.  
"Evil? So tell me, does evil take in a defenceless child and raise him as her own. Or does evil try so hard to protect him that it almost kills her?" Remi growled growing irritated. Henry sat back in the booth turning his head slightly to see if anyone was listening again. Remi leant forward on the table.  
"Evil does not consume a person and I think your lucky knowing her" Remi said sharply. Henry exhaled.  
"Why is this important to you?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Remi sat back realising she was letting her guard down.  
"I just hate to see people hurt" Remi said. _God I hope he's taking this in _Remi thought to herself, Henry snorted.  
"Then have you got your wires crossed, my mom has hurt everyone here" He said gesturing away from him. Remi's eyes grew serious as Henry slated Regina.  
"She's not evil" Remi seethed. "You need to learn to accept her and understand she loves you" Remi said trying to relax. She felt Chester shift uncomfortably next to her.  
"You need to see her for she is, not what she was" Remi said looking down sadly as she thought about the wasted years. "I hate to see waste" Remi whispered just loud enough so Henry could hear.  
"Who are you?" Henry asked taking in the information. Remi's eyes snapped up and stared into Henry's.  
"Someone who knows all too well what it is like not to be loved, think about it the next time you hurt our mother" Remi hissed sarcastically. Henry's eyes widened as he heard the word 'our' Remi then gasped realising what she had just said.  
"crap" Chester breathed quietly, Remi then stood up from the booth and looked around meeting Merida's gaze.  
"I'm sorry" She whispered to Merida and then turned and bolted from the diner. Merida ran after her.  
"Remi please don't run again!" She shouted sadly. Remi didn't look back and she bolted down the street with Chester close to her side.  
"Remi you can't keep running!" He shouted. "We ran once before and look where it got us!" he shouted his tone pleading with her. _Run from the pain_ Remi's thoughts whispered. _Hurt can't catch you if you run_ her thoughts whispered now fading. Tears streaked down Remi's face. Chester began to fall behind as Remi ran harder and faster. Suddenly she then fell and badly grazed her knee. Chester appeared by her side.  
"Remi" He whispered. Remi cried her whole body convulsing.  
"We are going to Wonderland! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She whined shouting at the sky. Chester nodded.  
"Well we have to go to Mr Gold's pawn shop, with hope the thing I stole from Wonderland will still be there" He said ashamed of the memory. Remi nodded.  
"It will get us back there" He whispered placing his paw upon Remi's hand.


	12. Tessa

Chapter 12: Tessa: Enchanted Forest

Chester backed off keeping his eyes fixed on the guard. The guard smiled devilishly and gripped his sword tightly watching Chester's every movement. Chester hissed and his ears pointed backwards in anger.  
"The queen merely wants a word" The guard said his tone still threatening stepping forward. Chester growled at the guard and then suddenly bolted for cover, Chester ran extremely fast with a panicked expression.  
" Where did you hide it cat?!" the guard shouted his feet thundering after Chester. Chester leapt through the bushes hoping to slow the guard down.  
"It won't work cat you can't escape!" The guard shouted angrily. Chester then spotted another guard running his way. _Drat! No escape! _Chester shouted in his head. He then looked around nervously and pounced onto a tree trunk and climbed up it. He hid silently amongst the leaves breathing heavily with nerves. He watched as the guards came to a halt beneath the tree and they looked around confused at Chester's disappearance. Chester stayed silent watching intently.  
"I think he went that way" The guard growled to his colleague. The other guard nodded and the two ran off in the other direction. Chester laughed to himself and climbed down the tree and dropped silently on the ground. He smiled and looked around at his accomplishment.  
"The perfect crime" Chester laughed to himself. Suddenly Remi appeared in his mind and Chester ran back in her direction.

Chester made his way into the clearing and spotted Remi sat quietly to herself. Chester sighed and came to her side and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Hey you" He whispered. Remi smiled and nodded. "Was it good?" Chester asked.  
Remi shook her head and looked down to her feet.  
"She looked straight through me" She said sadly. "Are we even sure that I'm her daughter?" Remi asked. Chester shrugged.  
"What do you think?" He asked. Remi shrugged too.  
"I'm pretty sure I felt something when her hand brushed against mine" Remi whispered. Chester nodded.  
"Magic" He said. Remi's head snapped up.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"It sounds like it" Chester said with a more serious expression. Remi now smiled.  
"Does it mean I have it?" Remi asked looking up to the sky. Chester walked round to face Remi.  
"Why do you think we get on so easily?" Chester said. Remi grinned.  
"You can sense magic?" Remi asked her tone now eager. Chester laughed and nodded.  
"Remi I'm a cat and I'm a being of magic" He chided. Remi smiled and hugged Chester close to her.  
"you'll always be my best friend" Remi whispered. Chester smiled too and began to purr.

Remi walked back towards the field with Chester perched on her shoulder.  
" A being of magic" Remi whispered just loud enough for Chester to hear. Chester nodded. Remi then went and sat on the lonely wooden fence that surrounded the huge corn field. She sat and watched a lonely scarecrow which seemed to droop against the post it was strung up on, Chester jumped down from her shoulder and looked at what Remi was watching.  
"Poor old Tessa" Chester mused in a joking tone looking at the scarecrow. Remi nodded and with a serious expression jumped off the fence and made her way over to the sorry looking scarecrow.  
"I remember making Tessa with my mother" Remi said lifting the scarecrows head and tilting it to the side. The scarecrow was beautifully crafted, it eyes were made of glass and It had intricately woven woollen hair. She is too beautiful just to scare crows. Chester nodded and walked around the scarecrow sniffing at her.  
"She is well made" Chester stated. Remi smiled and then placed both her hands on the scarecrows face she closed her eyes and hummed to herself. Chester cocked his head to one side with a confused expression.  
"Remi what are you doing?" He asked, Remi didn't answer and continued to hum holding the scarecrows face tightly. Chester looked around as he felt a strange force  
"Remi?" He asked. Remi gritted her teeth and then flashed her eyes open as an energy seemed to build in her hands.  
"Chess" She began confused at what was happening. Chester's eyes were wide and he looked horrified.  
"Remi whatever you're doing stop!" He warned sounding apprehensive. Remi shook her head.  
"I don't know how to!" She pleaded. Suddenly a burst of purple filled her eyes and blasted her back from the scarecrow.  
"Remi!" Chester shrieked and ran to where Remi lay limply. Chester stood over Remi. "Remi are you okay, please be okay" He whispered, Remi sat up and coughed shaking her head.  
"Whoa" She whispered seeing something Chester hadn't.  
"What?" Chester asked turning. Chester's eyes widened as the two both noticed the scarecrow struggling on the post it was tied to. Remi leant forward looking at the scarecrow with wide eyes. The scarecrow grumbled to itself and pulled on its bindings angrily.  
"Hello" Remi whispered, Chester looked at Remi shocked.  
"Re-" he began but found himself speechless. The scarecrow looked up at Remi its glass eyes twinkling with life, its mouth was sewn shut and it seemed to gaze at Chester and Remi with sad eyes. Remi stood up and looked the scarecrow in the face; she then leant in and undid the loose stitching on the mouth. Chester sat back away from the scarecrow shocked at what he was seeing.  
"Thank you" The scarecrow gasped when Remi undid the stitching. Remi gasped quietly as the scarecrow spoke, the scarecrow looked up at its binding and then back to Remi.  
"Please" She pleaded. Remi obliged and gingerly undid the bindings on both arms.  
"Much appreciated" The scarecrow said with a pleasurable look appearing on her face, the scarecrow then tried to take a step but fell forward. Instantly Remi caught her and supported her weight. The scarecrow winced at the sudden stiffness in her legs.  
"Tessa?" Remi choked in shock. The scarecrow looked up with soft eyes.  
"Yes" She said. Chester sat in awe.  
"Remi…" He stuttered not sure of what to say. Remi grinned and helped Tessa up.  
"Well chess it appears that I do have magic. Powerful magic if I do say so myself" Remi beamed. Chester nodded in amazement and gulped seeing the dangerous gleam appearing in Remi's eye


	13. Time turner

Chapter 13: Time turner: StoryBrooke

The next morning Remi woke with Chester curled up on her lap, it appeared they had fallen asleep on a bench down the road to the diner. Remi stretched and Chester stirred on her lap as she did this.  
"Chess, come on wake up" Remi said gently jabbing Chester till he was awake. Chester groaned noisily and stretched out yawning.  
"Are we gonna go and get the thing we need for Wonderland?" Remi asked. Chester sighed still anxious.  
"Remi I'm really not sure if this is a good idea, besides I pawned it for money when we were homeless I don't even know if it will still be there" Chester said with a sigh. Remi groaned.  
"Come on Chess, if we do this then I can get my mother back!" Remi said. Chester looked up at Remi.  
"I'm sorry Remi but you never had her and I don't even know if it will work. There's no magic!" Chester said sharply. Remi looked down sadly as her conscience agreed with Chester although her heart spoke differently. It was true there was no magic in StoryBrooke. Chester watched Remi as she contemplated this in her head.  
"But we can try" Chester whispered his heart feeling heavy at Remi's sadness. Remi smiled and stood up suddenly making Chester fall to the ground.  
"Well then I say we go!" Remi beamed looking directly in the direction of Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. Chester smiled nervously but agreed.

Remi and Chester walked nervously down the road; the pawn shop seemed to loom over them with a daunting force. Remi gulped and looked down at Chester who was walking with a focused expression. The two arrived at the shop, it was eerie and silent and no one was to be seen.  
"Where is everyone?" Remi asked with a tone of caution. Chester looked around too  
"You would expect them to be bearing for blood by now" He said. Remi nodded anxiously upset by the thought of Regina being killed. Chester jumped up at the window of the pawn shop.  
"Looks like no ones home" Chester said looking into the shop. Remi joined him looking through the window.  
"How should we get in?" Remi asked, Chester sighed and walked around to the side of the shop.  
"This door is unlocked" Chester said examining a metal back door. Remi smiled and opened the door quietly.  
"Come on Chess, this is an opportunity we can't miss" Remi grinned sneaking through the door. Chester frowned but followed her. The store was quiet and full of odd trinkets and antiques.  
"Wow" Remi exclaimed looking around at the beautiful objects, she watched as a glass unicorn mobile glittered in the pale light, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Chester looked around nervously.  
"Why isn't Gold here?" He growled. Remi shrugged and looked at an antique globe spinning it curiously.  
"Maybe he's busy" Remi said simply. Chester nodded and jumped up onto a counter.  
"Come on Remi enough messing with objects, help me find what we came here for" Chester hissed. Remi obliged and walked over to him.  
"Yeah but you never told me what we are looking for" Remi said sarcastically. Chester rolled his eyes looking into the glass cabinets.  
"We are looking for a pocket watch" He said scouring the items in the cabinet.  
"A particularly old and dusty one" He said. Remi nodded looking in the cabinets too.  
"Here are the watches" She said tapping a glass cabinet gently, Chester jumped down and ran over to where Remi was stood.  
"Can you see it?" Remi asked. Chester looked at the watches, there were many to choose from. Chester sighed as he failed to see the one he was looking for. Suddenly he spotted a small battered pocket watch with a gold chain around it, it had strange symbols etched on it and it did not look desirable. Chester breathed a sigh of relief.  
"There it is" He whispered. Remi looked at it and laughed.  
"That little thing?" She mocked. Chester narrowed his eyes.  
"You should never underestimate things Remi, besides I got a good price for it. It kept us fed for a whole two weeks" He scolded. Remi shrugged and opened the glass cabinet and lifted out the tiny watch.  
"What are these symbols?" Remi asked turning the watch over in her hand, running her fingers over the engravings. Chester jumped up onto the cabinet.  
"That's Wonderland language" He said proudly. Remi nodded and studied the watch closely. She opened it and admired the tiny cogs and gears; it was so much more beautiful on the inside. Remi smiled and put the watch down next to Chester.  
"So what now?" Remi asked, Chester gritted his teeth in thought.  
"Well we need to find the rabbit hole, if things work out then it should open up" Chester said.  
"Then we can go to Wonderland?" Remi asked. Chester nodded and sighed.  
"It is possible but like I said it is only a theory" Chester said cautiously,  
"Its good enough for me" Remi said picking the watch up and sliding the chain over her neck. "Lets go before we're caught" Remi said. Chester looked around and followed Remi.  
"We'll have to travel deep into the forest" Chester said following closely after Remi.  
"Well since everyone's remembering maybe we could go and get Ebony my mother's horse?" Remi said to Chester. Chester nodded.  
"Are you sure Merida won't mind?" He asked, Remi shook her head.  
"No she'll be fine with it" Remi said confidently. Remi walked over to a lonely field and sure enough Ebony stood alone grazing, Ebony stood proudly and was indeed a beautiful shire horse, she had a white muzzle and hooves whilst the rest of her was black like the night sky. Remi smiled remembering Ebony and climbed over the fence.  
"Hey Ebony" She said gently, Ebony looked up and exhaled flicking her Maine.  
"She recognises me" Remi said excitedly, Chester ran over to her.  
"Well saddle her up then" He laughed. Remi nodded and looked around in Ebony's stable and found a black leather saddle and riding reins. Chester now sat on the fence leaving Remi to do this, he turned and noticed the familiar sorry looking scarecrow and sighed. Remi secured Ebony and made sure she was fit to ride.  
"You ready?" Remi asked jumping up onto Ebony wobbling slightly having not ridden a horse for some time. Chester smiled looking away from the scarecrow. Remi looked at the scarecrow sadly.  
"Maybe when magic's back, she'll be alive again" Remi said. Chester shrugged  
"Well let's go!" He shouted quickly changing the subject and running ahead. Remi giggled and snapped the reins forcing Ebony to jump forward into a gallop.

Remi felt alive once more as the rush of the wind blew through her hair as Ebony charged down the road, Chester struggled to keep up.  
"Remi slow down!" He shouted. Remi grinned but slowed Ebony down so Chester could catch up. Chester panted heavily out of breath. Remi giggled and helped Chester up.  
"Come on you can ride up here" Remi said and snapped the reins once more. Chester held on tightly as Ebony sped up.  
"We need to look at the watch, it will direct us" Chester shouted nudging the watch around Remi's neck. Remi nodded and opened the watch up, sure enough the hand pointed in the direction in which they were heading.  
"It acts more like a compass then a watch" Remi mused watching which way the hand pointed. Chester nodded.  
"Wonderland has got a thing about time so they disguised what clearly was a compass" Chester noted. After a while the hand on the watch started to spin around.  
"Its nearby" Chester said jumping off Ebony. Remi pulled Ebony to a stop and jumped off. She walked slowly following the watch's every movement. Chester followed closely by.  
"According to this we are right next to it" Remi said, Chester jumped up onto her shoulder and studied it carefully.  
"You're right" He whispered. Remi looked up and spotted a large oak tree.  
"Could that be it?" She asked gesturing to it. Chester shrugged and jumped down and studied the tree, he rooted in the bush underneath the tree and revealed a large rabbit hole.  
"My god it is" He said amazed smiling fondly at a memory of his. Remi giggled excitedly and knelt down next to Chester.  
"So what do we do?" She asked handing the watch to Chester. Chester sat and thought to himself.  
"Well when I broke out of Wonderland, I was wearing it" He said nodding at the memory. Remi then picked up Chester and put the chain around her neck and then Chester's and held him close. Nothing appeared to happen and Chester groaned. His tail swished furiously. Suddenly it clicked with him.  
"The words!" He said. He then thought to himself remembering the words on the watch. He muttered them to himself and Remi couldn't understand what he was saying.  
"Avarleches ferendees" He whispered. He then repeated the words louder. Remi sighed as nothing happened. Chester sighed.  
"There's probably not enough magic" Chester said sadly. Remi nodded, Chester tried the words again, Remi decided to join in this time.  
"AVARLECHES FERENDEES!" The two shouted, suddenly a low rumble shook the ground underneath them. Chester's eyes widened and he grinned his usual grin.  
"It's working!" He said. Sure enough a purple whirlwind appeared in the rabbit hole. It blew wind at Remi and Chester furiously, Chester sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed in Remi's arms.


End file.
